


kiss me when i’m awake too

by aquabliss



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabliss/pseuds/aquabliss
Summary: Seungyoun kisses Wooseok on his forehead whenever he thinks Wooseok is asleep but the thing is, he’s actually awake all this time. How can he tell his straight roommate that he loves his kisses? And why does he love it when he’s straight too?Based on a reddit post.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	kiss me when i’m awake too

Wooseok sighed as he paced back and forth in his room. Sweat was forming on his forehead, evidence of his tenseness. He stopped pacing and stood in front of his vanity mirror, watching his reflection, his face painted with bother and confusion. 

  
_Why? Why? Why?_

  
He sighed for the ninth time and walked back to his bed. He had to organize his thoughts and to calm himself down. Panicking wouldn’t help him and it would just make him more confused. 

  
He took a deep breath. 

  
_Do I like Seungyoun?_

  
Wooseok shook his head. 

  
_No.. it can’t be. He’s straight and hell, I am straight! That wasn’t the case... right?_

  
Wooseok wanted to pull out all the hairs in his head from frustration. He can’t like Seungyoun. He should not be feeling things for his straight roommate. 

  
He closed his eyes and recalled what has transpired a few hours ago.

  
  


Wooseok was about to sleep on the couch in the living room. It was his usual afternoon nap and he preferred sleeping there during afternoons since it was more efficient although he thinks it’s just because of his laziness. He had to prepare dinner after his nap and sleeping in his bedroom during those hours makes it hard for him to get up. It gets too comfortable when he sleeps on his bed and it was very tempting to just continue his sleep until morning. When he takes a nap in the living room, it was easy for him to get up since it’s much closer to the kitchen and Seungyoun would usually wake him up when it was getting too late. Sometimes, he would wake up from the smell of food, those rare times that Seungyoun would cook their dinner since the taller was assigned to cook for their breakfast. 

  
Back to his dilemma, Wooseok was about to sleep, his eyes were now closed as he was slowly drifting into dream land when he suddenly felt something soft touch his forehead.

  
_Is that..._

  
Wooseok wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to confirm what just happened. Then a hand was now slowly caressing his head, fingers brushing through his soft hairs. He heard a hum from the owner of the hand, he was humming an awfully familiar song. He can’t be mistaken.

  
_He was humming Meaningless. Seungyoun. It was Seungyoun._

  
Of course, who else would be there except his roommate? Seungyoun would always come home in the afternoon and he would always see him before or after he wakes up.

  
_But why did he..._

  
Seungyoun kept on brushing his hair, playing with it, making him more drowsy. The humming of the man was getting farther and farther away as he feels himself slipping into slumber. 

  
“Wooseok, Wooseok-ah, wake up.” he felt a hand gently shaking his shoulder, pulling him away from dreamland.

  
“Wake up, it’s time for dinner.” he stretched his arms and squinted.

  
“Seungyoun, go away.” he groaned out making the other chuckle.

  
“No can do,Wooseok-ah. It’s past six and you have to eat.” Seungyoun said, pulling his arms to make him sit down. 

  
He rubbed his eyes and looked at his roommate. “I hate you.” he sulked.

  
Seungyoun laughed, his eyes turning into crescents. 

  
“No you don’t. I bought you dinner after all.” Wooseok sniffed and smiled.

  
“Is that what I think it is?” he said, excitement apparent in his voice.

  
“Hmm... maybe? You should get up so you’d know.” Seungyoun patted his head then stood up, now walking back to their dining table.

  
Then it hit Wooseok. 

  
_The head patting.._

  
His heart started beating faster, memories from earlier flashed back into his head.

  
_He kissed my forehead... right?_

  
Heat rose to his face, making him red all over. 

  
“Are you feeling okay? You’re look like you have a fever.” Seungyoun said, now looking at him with concern on his eyes.

  
Wooseok shook his head and stood up. He walked towards their table and sat on the opposite side of Seungyoun. 

  
“I’m fine.” he said, averting his eyes from Seungyoun’s gaze.

  
“You sure? You look flushed, Wooseok-ah.” Seungyoun insisted. 

  
Wooseok looked up and sent him a small smile. 

  
“I’m fine, Seungyoun. Let’s eat?” he insisted. 

  
“Okay...” Seungyoun said, his voice was still skeptical and worried. 

  
Wooseok directed his attention at the table instead, still trying to suppress the memories from earlier in his head.

  
“Wah, you really bought me chicken feet!” he exclaimed, trying to act cheerful to distract Seungyoun from his blushing face. 

  
Seungyoun grinned at the sight. “Of course, anything for my favorite roommate!” 

  
“I’m your only roommate, Seungyoun-ah...” Wooseok said as he pouted, lightly glaring at the other.

  
“Still my favorite.” Seungyoun chuckled, sending him his blinding smile. 

  
Wooseok can feel his heartbeat again, thumping in his chest so loudly. He smiled and shook his head.

  
Their dinner went by shortly, as Wooseok ate so quickly, making the older confused. He immediately washed the dishes as soon as they finished eating. Of course he volunteered to do the dishes since Seungyoun provided the food. 

  
Wooseok washed everything in an amazingly fast speed that made Seungyoun ask him if he was in a rush since he finished his food quickly too. He just reasoned out that he had school works to do and Seungyoun just nodded. 

  
Now here he is, in his room, raking his head for answers as he drowns in his turmoil.

  
So first, Seungyoun kissed his forehead. He thought of justifications as to why the older would do that. 

  
Seungyoun was a very clingy guy, so that must be why. He always hugged Wooseok, held his waist at times even. But Seungyoun was like that with everyone. He always hugged their friends, especially the younger ones. 

  
_But he never kissed me before... I never saw him kiss anyone before..._

  
Why would the older kiss him? And why the fuck did he like it? 

  
He yanked his hair, feeling the frustration increase as more questions pops into his head. 

  
_Why did he like it? Why did he not feel disgusted? Was it because Seungyoun is a close friend? Is that it?_

  
Then why did his heart started beating faster? Was it because he was just nervous? Or is it because it was the first time that it happened so he was surprised?

  
Wooseok wanted to bang his head against the wall. 

  
_I’m just overthinking this, right? I’m just giving meaning to Seungyoun’s little gesture._

  
He plopped on his bed and closed his eyes. He needs to stop thinking. It feels like his head will explode anytime soon.

  
_I should just sleep. This will pass. Tomorrow, I’ll just laugh it off._

  
  


7:30 AM

  
Wooseok opened his eyes as his alarm went off.

  
He couldn’t sleep.

  
Seungyoun kept on popping in his mind.

  
_Seungyoun. Seungyoun. Seungyoun._

  
Seungyoun and that goddamn forehead kiss. 

  
He sat up and huffed. If the older didn’t kiss him, he wouldn’t be sleepless. He wouldn’t be going through his. He wouldn’t be thinking about him non-stop. 

  
Wooseok got up and sat in front of his vanity mirror and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He looked tired. He looked devastating. 

  
_Cho Fucking Seungyoun, this is all your fault._

  
He sighed. Today will be a long day, and he had to deal with it. 

  
_Today is a battle and I will not lose._

His day started okay. Breakfast with Seungyoun was okay. He tried to act normal and just go through their usual routine. He cooked their breakfast, and like last night, he inhaled his food so quickly. Seungyoun pointed out that he looked tired and asked if he really wasn’t sick. He just shook his head and reassured the older that he just lacked sleep and Seungyoun looked at him with confusion. 

  
“You’re always sleepy, how come you weren’t able to sleep?” Seungyoun asked. He felt like he was being interrogated, his palms started to get sweaty.

  
Wooseok told him that he stayed up to finish a paper and Seungyoun just hummed, but still eyed him with suspicion. He just gave him a smile. 

  
After breakfast, he immediately stormed out of their apartment but not before waving Seungyoun good bye. He still had to act normal after all. 

His day passed in a blink of an eye. He was now again back in their apartment since all his classes were done. 

  
Wooseok went straight to his room to change into his casual clothes and was on the way to the living room for his afternoon nap. 

  
_Wait. Wait.. Afternoon nap. Seungyoun. Forehead kiss._

  
He stopped on his tracks. He can feel his head spinning. 

  
Should I still sleep there? He would find it weird if I stopped sleeping on the couch, right?

  
He took a deep breath and walked to the couch. He laid down and closed his eyes.

  
 _Let’s see if he will do it again._

  
Minutes passed and Wooseok heard the door being opened. He gulped. Seungyoun’s home. 

  
He can hear Seungyoun putting down his bag on their table, then he can hear the older’s footsteps walking towards the couch, to where he is.

  
He remained still, trying to act asleep. He was nervous and it was nerve-wracking.

  
Wooseok can feel Seungyoun standing at the end of the couch, just standing. Then the older walked away, his foot steps getting farther and farther away.

  
His heart sank, disappointment creeping in. 

  
_So, he’s not doing it again? W-Wait, why am I disappointed?_

  
He was about to just sleep it off when he heard the foot steps coming back. 

  
Wooseok can hear Seungyoun sigh. Then suddenly, he felt a blanket covering his body. 

  
“Why are you sleeping without a blanket? You’ll get a cold.” Seungyoun whispered, scolding Wooseok as he tucked him in. 

  
Seungyoun hummed that song again, his favorite song Meaningless. Wooseok then felt a hand caress his head. Seungyoun was patting his head again, and it felt like heaven. 

  
“You look like an angel when you’re alseep, but when you’re awake...” Seungyoun chuckled. 

  
Wooseok kept himself from reacting. 

  
_The audacity of Seungyoun to make fun of him while he’s asleep!_

  
His thoughts were interrupted when soft lips were now against his forehead. Seungyoun kissed him again. 

  
_His head went blank._

  
_He kissed me again._

  
_And I liked it again._

  
_And I want another one, while I’m awake too._

  
Yes, he knows he’s fucked.

Wooseok gazed at his reflection in the mirror as he held his phone. 

  
_Okay, Wooseok. Let’s sort this out._

  
He stared at his phone and read the contents out loud.

  
“How to Realize You Love Someone....”

  
He can’t believe he’s actually researching about this. He can’t believe he thinks he’s in love with his roommate. With Seungyoun. 

  
1\. Consider how long you have known your special someone.

  
He hummed as he looks back. It’s been three years since they’ve known each other. They were introduced by some common friends and they just hit it off, then became roommates.

  
2\. Notice physiological reactions in your body when you think about him or her.

  
Accelerated heartbeat. Nervous feelings. Sweaty palms. Flushed cheeks. 

  
_Check. Check. Check. and Check._

  
He can’t deny it. He just get so restless around Seungyoun lately, his heart won’t stop beating like he’s been running around. And the blushing? Seungyoun always noticed it and it made him more conscious. 

  
3\. Identify how much you like this person and whether your feelings are romantic.

  
Wooseok closed his eyes and remembered how he acted around Seungyoun lately. He thinks about the butterflies that he feels whenever Seungyoun smiles at him. He thinks about wanting to do everything just to make Seungyoun smile, to make him happy. 

  
_Are those romantic feelings?_

  
4\. Do you want to be in a committed relationship with this person, or is a friendship all you want?

  
_I... don’t think I’m satisfied with just friendship anymore. Fuck, I just realized that. Cho Seungyoun, what did you do to me?_

  
5\. Consider how you think about your love interest and if you think of “us” and “we.” 

  
Wooseok contemplated. He just can’t imagine his future without Seungyoun in his life. There was always an “us”. There was always a “we”. What they have is special. 

  
6\. Determine whether you accept your special someone for who he or she is.

  
_I guess? I mean, I accept him for his loud snores and loud voice. I never really found anything that needs to be changed in Seungyoun. He’s perfect the way he is..._

  
7\. Ask yourself whether you are willing to make sacrifices for this person.

  
_Am I? Am I willing to accept all these changes for Seungyoun?_

  
Wooseok locked his phone and closed his eyes. 

  
Wooseok sighed as he scrolled on his phone, his face resting on his palm. 

  
“What’s your problem? You’ve been like this for weeks.” Yohan asked, who was seating across him in the cafeteria table. 

  
“I... am in deep shit, Yoh.” he murmured as he buried his face on his palms.

  
Yohan looked at him for a minute. “It sounds serious. What happened?” 

  
“It is serious. If I tell you, promise that you won’t tell anyone, okay?” Wooseok pleaded. 

  
“Seok, we’ve been friends for years. Trust me a little, won’t you?” Yohan snorted at him.

  
Wooseok shook his head. “This is a big deal. And promise me that nothing will change once you hear what I’ll say.” 

  
He took a deep breath and lifted his head to meet Yohan’s eyes. “I think I’m gay.”

  
“W-What?” Yohan’s eyes grew wider as he gasped.

  
“Or not. I don’t know. Maybe I’m Bisexual? I don’t know, Yoh. I’m confused.” He said, his voice now shaking as he panics.

  
“Wait, calm down. Look at me, Seok. It’s okay.” Yohan reached out and held his hands, trying to calm him down.

  
“I... I think I like Seungyoun? And not in a bro kind of way. Like.. as in like. You know...” he said slowly, his eyes looking down.

  
“How did you realize?” Yohan asked, his voice was soft and calming.

  
“Well... you know how I always take my afternoon naps after class right?” Yohan nods, urging Wooseok to continue.

  
“Whenever I take those naps, before I fall asleep, I can feel him... kissing my forehead. And it feels different, Yoh.” Wooseok squeezed Yohan’s hands.

  
“He does it everytime. And everytime he does it, my heart won’t stop beating so damn hard. Everytime he does it, a thought always pops up in my head...” he breathes in.

  
“...I want him to do it while I’m awake too. I want him to do it not only on my forehead....” Yohan smiled at him.

  
“I’m proud of you, Seok. For being brave enough to tell me. I’m really grateful that you confided in me.” Wooseok returned his smile. 

  
“Now should I tell you what I think?” Yohan asked. He nodded. 

  
“What you’re feeling is okay. I hope you’re not disgusted at yourself for having feelings for a boy. That’s okay. Love is love. Feelings are feelings. It can’t be determined by gender.” Yohan said, sending comfort to Wooseok’s heart. A tear fell from his eyes as Yohan’s words reached him. He felt accepted.

  
“I know you’re surprised by that sudden change. But we’re here for you, we’re here to help you. We’re a family, don’t forget, okay?” Wooseok nodded and smiled softly. 

  
“Also, do you think that Seungyoun feels the same?” Wooseok’s face fell at this. His face was now marred with sadness.

  
“I don’t know, Yoh. We know he’s straight.” He sighed.

  
“Well, you were straight a few weeks ago too, Seok. Things can change.” Yohan assured him. 

  
“I’m scared, Yoh. Everything is new to me. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know where to start.” he said, now starting to panic again. 

  
Yohan shook his head. “Seok, take a deep breath. We’ll go through this step by step. Okay?” 

  
Wooseok nodded. “Honestly... I want to confess. I want to tell him how I feel so bad.. but I’m scared that everything will be ruined. Out friendship... it’ll get awkward.” 

  
“But what if he feels the same? Is he worth the risk?” Yohan said softly while soothingly caressing his hand.

  
“He is. He is worth the risk.” Wooseok smiled.

It was time for his afternoon nap again. Wooseok took a deep breath as he laid down on the couch. 

  
_Today. I’ll end it today._

  
He closed his eyes. 

  
Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale

  
_You can do this, Wooseok._

  
And there it is, the sound of the door opening that Wooseok is now very familiar with. 

  
The footsteps were nearing and his heartbeat was hastening. 

  
_One. Two. Three._

  
“You forgot your blanket again.” Seungyoun sighed as he walked towards his room.

  
He came back with his blanket in hand, now tucking Wooseok in as he hummed.

  
Then there it is again, the kiss. His most awaited forehead kiss.

  
Seungyoun’s soft lips against his forehead. His most favorite feeling in the world.

  
As Seungyoun’s lips left his skin, he opened his eyes. 

  
“That was nice.” he said, a soft smile painted on his face. 

  
“Can you do it again?” he added, throwing Seungyoun into a spiral of confusion and panic.

  
“Wha- You were awake?” Seungyoun said, his voice rising. His pale while skin now tinted with red. 

  
“I’ve always been awake, Seungyoun.” he said, now sitting up on the couch. 

  
Seungyoun coughed and looked away. His face flushed. Wooseok smiled and touched his face. 

  
“Why do you do it, Seungyoun?” Wooseok asked, the smile not leaving his face. 

  
“N-No.. let’s talk about this later, yeah?” Seungyoun turned away but Wooseok grabbed his face with both of his hands, stopping him from running away. 

  
“Tell me. Is it only me?” he whispered lowly which made Seungyoun look at him.

  
“Only you?” he asked back, his voice now full of seriousness, but also with a hint of nervousness.

  
“Who feels this way...” Seungyoun’s eyes grew, shock evident to on face.

  
“Is this real?” Seungyoun asked, a small smile blooming on his face. 

  
Wooseok pinched both of Seungyoun’s cheeks and laughed. He felt so silly for being so scared earlier. 

  
“It’s real, Seungyoun-ah. Now, can you kiss me too while I’m awake?” Wooseok looked at Seungyoun’s eyes lovingly. Those eyes that are looking at him with equal admiration. 

  
Seungyoun laughed. He reach for Wooseok’s face and cupped it too. 

  
They looked ridiculous, cupping each other’s face while smiling widely. 

  
“Gladly.” he said, as he leaned in and planted a kiss on Wooseok’s forehead, then his cheeks, next on his nose, and now, on his lips.

  
 _I can finally sleep peacefully now_ , Wooseok thought as he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter was down last night and i was bored so... i wrote this :)
> 
> kudos and comments/feedbacks are very much appreciated!
> 
> based on this [reddit post](https://www.reddit.com/r/relationship_advice/comments/fr7sct/my_21m_flatmate_20m_keeps_giving_me_lil_kisses/?utm_source=amp&utm_medium=&utm_content=post_body)
> 
> here’s my [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/chosyn_) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chosyn_)


End file.
